Breaking the Broken Strings
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: And I left her behind...Just like her own twin. I'm a horrible friend.
1. Prologue

Breaking the Broken Strings

A story between Ferb and my OC Mel Jane Wellington 3 3 3

She had always been there, all the time. She shared my passions and sense of quietness. We never really talked because we just kind of knew what to say when nothing needed to be said.

It's hard to explain but we were so close. So close and then I left her behind...

Just like her own twin did.

I'm a horrible friend.

-Mel's PoV-

I laid on my bed, thinking about anything other than 'that'. And that certain 'that' was named Alice Marie Wellington, my girly smart twin. She left with our dad to America. Just like how he did and just like I will be soon.

My mom, Joy Wellington, got a new teaching job offer in America as a professor in Psychology at a college in Danville. I know I've never been there but for some reason the name sounded oddly familiar. I was nervous about leaving but in a way, I was happy to get out of London where all the memories of my broken relationships remained.

I sat up, my burgundy hair with fiery orange tips was tangled and messy. I ran my fingers through it but it just caught in the masses of hair and pulled on my head. Giving up, I went to get a comb.

I stopped in the hallway, remembering everything was packed and we would leaving in just a few hours. Maybe it was then I realized this was my home or I already knew that but didn't want to actually _face _the fact that I was leaving it behind with all my other friends and family.

I felt myself sit on the ground, not realizing I slid down the wall. Tears threatened to spill over but I tried to hole them in with great effort but instead they slowly slid down my cheeks and it got harder and harder to hold back the sobs that I knew were inevitable. Again, I wanted to avoid the negative emotions for my mom's sake. I wanted to be strong and show her I'm ok and that this is nothing. But here I am breaking down in the hallway just because I packed up my comb and hairbrush.

If I'm weak then I must rarely show it because it hurts to cry... And I never enjoyed hurting..


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking The Broken Strings

Chapter 1

I'm back :D And here is an update. The first of many. My plan is to update every story once or twice before March. Still doing my electronic fast but I promise after March I will be back. My boyfriend is keeping me in check :3

I do not own PnF.

I felt like it took hours to step off the plane, each step felt like my feet were cement blocks. But eventually I was in the rental car my mom's company gave her. The drive was so quiet. The kind of silence and tension you could cut with a knife.

Danville wasn't small, but there was this sense of unity. Like everyone knew each other. I, however, was an alien. This wasn't home, this wasn't London and that shattered my reality.

"There's so many tall buildings," I whispered. "Like way too many. And everyone dresses funny."

"Melody, it's a city and not everyone dresses like you. Why didn't you wear the cute white sundress I left out for you?" Joy, my mum, replied. I shrugged and stayed quiet.

You see I'm what you would label as a British punk. I wear my country flag with pride on my off-shoulder black shirt. Reds, whites, blacks, plaid,and any kind of fishnet is what you'll see me in. But I don't dress this way for attention.. I do it to keep people away, it's my security blanket.

I noticed that there were no more buildings, that we had finally reached the neighbourhoods, or the ''suburbs''. Every house looked the same, every once in a while, there was a different home but not many. I believe the term is ''cookie-cutter-homes''. We pulled into the drive of our 1-story home. It was small and painted white. The house didn't seem like much.

"This is it?" I asked in disdain, surveying the front of the house. No plants, no nothing. It was so... Bare and naked.

"Don't be like that, Mel. It's a lovely home on inside. Brand new and everything," Joy said.

I got out of the car and swung my rucksack on my shoulder. ''I hope so. I don't want a minging home."

My mom stared at me."I hope you know you should start using American slang instead of English. I know you studied it."

I rolled my eyes."**Fine**. I hope this house isn't **rachet**. Is that better?"

My mom unlocked the front door, ignoring my sarcasm and me. We walked inside. The house was more open-concept and appeared larger then I thought. "Ok I retract my previous statement. It's not that bad." I took a few steps into the foyer." I actually kinda like it."

Joy smiled."Your room is on the left in the hall. I had it painted. Go look."

I dropped my rucksack and ran. For once I was excited. My mum always goes out of the way to make me happy, and I don't think she should. But trust me, I'm not complaining and I'm grateful for it all.

I opened the door and let out a squeal. Yes, a real squeal. Two walls were painted red, one painted white but the back wall.. The entire thing was painted to look like the English flag. I ran back and almost tackled my mum to the ground. "I LOVE IT!"

She giggled.

Maybe life isn't going to be as bad as I thought here.


End file.
